ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Masi Plasma
Plasma is a fusion from the Ultimatrix in Omni-Spore. His full name is Masi di Seevay Magneto Phoebokk un Plasma, but he forgets it a lot and just calls himself Plasma. This is what he told others, so they call him Plasma, too. Description He has Ultimate Humongousaur's body structure with Ultimate Echo Echo's colouring and has his sonic disks on his shoulders. Plasma also has ABC's wings, Rollerboaster's fin and fingers and Boywen's head with Wildvine's colouring. Plasma always manages to get onto the topic of combining his powers. He starts it off, then always tries to demonstrate by combining his powers and failing hardcore. He also likes to combine other things sometimes. Powers Plasma has tough, blue skin and nearly impenetrable armor plating similar to an exoskeleton. His muscle fiber has increased greatly, making him exponentially stronger than before. He is powerful enough to easily overpower some Vaxasaurians and hold his own against an army of them. It is confirmed that he can lift a To'kustar, which shows that he is one of the strongest aliens in the Ultimatrix. As a result of millions of simulated battles over a millennium, Plasma's genetic DNA allows him to form his hands into bio-Gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. Plasma manipulates the power of sound, and has the sonic scream. but he can also send out the floating amplifiers dotting his body to project incredibly strong and powerful sonic blasts, which at full force can knock someone out and shatter metal, iron and steel with relative ease. Plasma also has the ability to fly and can fly fast enough to create a deadly sonic boom and probably open a hyperspace window, since he has been confirmed to be faster than an Aerophibian and Aerophibians can go into hyperspace. He can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. He is also able to survive a blast from said bomb, but will be damaged. The sonic discs he produces can multiply, letting him use an exceedingly deadly move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire a full sonic blast. Sonic Doom is shown to be strong enough to knockout and potentially kill other powerful fusions, who at the time have several powers. He is able to fire sound waves from the discs when they are still on him. He can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he is able to use sound abilities in space. Plasma can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (both lethal and non-lethal), extend all parts of his body, can grow and retract most of his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree and control its branches. He is also capable of digging underground. He can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. Plasma has the ability to reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of rollercoaster at will. His internal nanotechnology allows for Plasma's primary ability to attack with and shoot any fingers by raising his arm, attacking enemies far beyond their original strengths. The size of the impact is inconsequential. While shooting his fingers, Plasma controls them as he would his own body. Plasma can reconfigure his form around his mouth in order to fire a sonic wave from it. Plasma is also capable of cutting simple constructs with his fin, such as I-beams and also keep his fin there to enhance his strength. He can phase through air with technological purposes. As confirmed, Plasma can survive in a vacuum. Plasma is indestructible after being blasted, as confirmed and is shown to be able to ride down in air similar to a swirly train. Plasma's powers are aerokinetic, meaning that the basic element he controls and manipulates is air and wind. He can retract into his spikes and blow very strong and powerful winds to protect and support his arrows. The black bumps at the end of his arms can extend into arrow or bow supports, for manipulation of attacks and defenses, they look painful, so a hit might be bad. He can attack by pulling into his back and thrusting parts out to push himself along. When shooting or creating wind, Plasma pushes back his head from his neck, his sight becomes better and his legs move out of the way. He shoots with his arrow staying focused and suspended, like a wind turbine. He can withdraw into his body, which is hard enough to protect him from most attacks. He can also shoot at high speeds to throw things around. He can shoot at things like a vacuum to pull things towards him. He can blast letters from the O's in his hands. If the letters spell a noun, they turn into it. He can also fly and extend the invisible lines in his legs to become taller. His pointy head is a good weapon. Appearances *The Discovery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Omni-Spore Category:Fusions Category:Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens